If I Never Knew You
by Natulcien Seregon
Summary: A Song-fic about Lily and James, set on their wedding day.To me, this is their song.


**If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be**

I could see Lily smile as we danced; her dress flared out as I twirled her around, her emerald eyes sparkled. Suddenly I realised why I had loved her for so long. Simply because she was Lily, my Lily.

**And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me**

_How did it get to this? Miss Lily Evans and Mr James Potter, together. After I promised that I wouldn't… I couldn't. Suddenly, as if something happened he changed. He became safe, my safe place. His arms would protect me. He became James, not just Potter, James. My James._

**In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes**

Lily's eyes filled with tears as we danced. It was our day. All I could see was her. I would always keep her safe. I would die for her.

**And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you**

_What had changed? I hated him all through school and suddenly it was our wedding. He had been the most wanted boy in school. Other then Sirius of course. It was the time I had realised that most of my friends were in danger, the not-so-silent danger. Voldemort._

**If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true**

I was so lucky that day, coming back from detention, Lily was in a room, crying. I heard her from the corridor; she was alone so I gave her a hug. Now she was Mrs. Lily Potter. The one person I would fight for.

**I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you**

_He's my rock, my haven, my life. I cant believe that I disliked him, now I can see that he's honest, kind, caring. The way that he watches people through his brown eyes, he trust's people._

**I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we made the whole world bright**

Everything seems better with Lily, things me, Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail would do became better under Lily's guidance. Somehow things would suddenly work. Her thoughts fuelled most of our pranks, her problems became mine, and we would sort them together.

**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night**

_When I'm with James I have no fear of Voldemort, he would protect me. Nothing could come in our shell._

**But still my heart is singing  
We were right**

Somehow things we did worked, Lily and I worked. I had something to brighten up my day. Someone to wake up for.

**If I never knew you  
If I never knew this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be**

_I have so many thoughts about him. So many things to tell him. How he made me feel, the way that my heart would beat faster when he was close to me. I knew whatever I did, even if I said something really bad, he would always be there for me._

**There's no moment I regret  
Since the moment that we met  
If our time has gone too fast  
I've lived at last...**

All I can see in front of me is Lily, our lives forever entwined, I could see nothing but happiness. Someday I wanted a child, maybe two. We would grow old together, in my mind I could see her, happily smiling and playing with grandchildren.

**I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright**

_James smiled at me. His smile lit up his eyes. This one moment is what I wanted to capture in a photo, to freeze the way he looks at me forever, enclosed in a glass frame._

**I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light**

I knew at that moment just what Lily meant to me. She was my world. She was what I got up for in the morning. Her unusual emerald eyes were sparkling, the light of her smile filled them as we moved around the dance floor.

**And still my heart is singing  
We were right**

_We suited each other. My height matched James's entirely. We complimented each other, his dark looks with my brightness. I have never loved him more._

**We were right  
And If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through**

Without Lily, I don't know what I'd do. My life would be dull, meaningless. With her, even the mindless things that we did seemed special. Like the summers nights when we would sit by the lake, her head on my chest, and simply watch the stars.

**Empty as the sky**

_To be with James, was to look after him, to care for him. He was so much like a child but if you were scared he would suddenly grow up, he would suddenly be the one looking after you. _

**Never knowing why**

If something would dare harm Lily I would be there. Always. She could never be one her own.

**Lost forever  
If I never knew you**

* * *

**_All I can say is this is the perfect song for Lily and James. _**

**_Song - If I Never Knew You - Disney's Pocahontas._**

Please Reveiw, its my first Song-fic and I would like to know what you think!

xxx


End file.
